Pondfrost
Appearance Pondfrost is a sleek, long-furred she-cat with varying shades of gray and silver dappled, nearing white or black in some parts of her body. She is built like a RiverClanner, but not particularly broad. She has pale mint-green eyes that can sometimes seem expressionless (though never star-white). She is scarless and takes great care in grooming. Personality Pondfrost takes pride in her cool logic. Her sister was always the more emotional, fitful, tantrum-throwing one. Her feathers do not get ruffled easily and she will offer advice or simply listen to any cat in distress. Privately, she is rather ego-centric and ambitious. Fulfilling the role of medicine cat only solidified in her mind that she had to take care of her Clanmates, as they could not take care of themselves. She holds a lot of repressed anger and frustration inside her that rarely manifests itself. She tends to be full of dry and sarcastic remarks when short-tempered rather than sulky or emotional. Pondfrost also has a tendency to silently judge and hate any cat that wallows in their own mediocrity, as she would put it, and refuses to try to help themselves. She prides initiative, responsibility, and resourcefulness far above general kindness. After all, a kind word does not fill a belly. As a medicine cat, she is ingenious and committed; she has a tendency to test herbs and remedies, as she believes that there can always be more ways to heal. Her most proud accomplishment was finding the use of willow bark as a pain relief that would not induce sleep as poppy seeds do. Her connection to StarClan has been historically weak; a fact she hides desperately out of fear of judgement. Should it come to light, she would lash out and argue that she's the only one protecting the Clan. History As a kit, she only began to take interest in healing around the age of 5 moons. When her mother flippantly commented that it was nice to have passing interests, Pondkit decided she would work her tail off to achieve it regardless. She and her sister had previously been very close, yet when Pondkit began to seem that she would choose the medicine cat's path over training with her sister, Scarletkit became rather bitter and pulled away from their relationship. Pondkit was fairly oblivious to the transgression and only became aware of it after her sister's tragic death in a fight with WindClan. Pondpaw did her best to hide or minimize her weak connection to StarClan. Because of it, she has been rather vocal in her judgements of them; she is resentful that they are not more clear and helpful, and that seemingly by pure chance, she has a weak connection. Pondfrost had always been rather cool and rarely expressed emotions, however when Scarletfire was killed, she shut off. Every day, she regrets not repairing her relationship with her sister before Scarletfire was taken to StarClan. Pondfrost has never seen Scarletfire in StarClan, and is only the more angered by it.